Harry Potter Spells
by TheAlchemistXXX
Summary: A list of spells and thier effects. This is my first thing, so I decided to start small


**SPELL LIST**

**Spell No.**

**Spell Phrase**

**Description**

**Taken From**

**1**

Expelliarmus

Used to block unfriendly spells or to disarm someone.

Chamber of Secrets

**2**

Expecto patronum

Conjures up a Patronus, a kind of positive force, a projection of hope, happiness, the desire to survive. It is a kind of anti-dementor, a guardian that acts as a shield between a person and a dementor. A Patronus can also be used to send a short distance message.

Prisoner of Azkaban

**3**

Impedimenta

The Impediment Curse. Temporarily slows the movement of a person or object.

Order of the Phoenix

**4**

Mobilicorpus

Causes a corpse or unconscious person to move as if conscious.

Prisoner of Azkaban

**5**

Evanesco

A vanishing spell. Causes an item(s) to disappear.

Order of the Phoenix

**6**

Sonorus

Magnifies the natural voice to sound as though electronically amplified.

Goblet of Fire

**7**

Petrificus Totalus

Full Body Bind. Binds a persons entire body, preventing movement.

Sorcerer's Stone

**8**

Wingardium Leviosa

Causes an item to levitate (i.e. fly).

Sorcerer's Stone

**9**

Lacarnum Inflamarae

Produces a burst of fire from the wand.

Sorcerer's Stone

**10**

Quietus

Returns the voice to its normal level after _Sonorus_ was used.

Goblet of Fire

**11**

Tarantallegra

The Spider Legs Hex. Causes the legs to wobble uncontrollably.

Order of the Phoenix

**12**

Funnunculus

Causes a person to experience skin boils.

Goblet of Fire

**13**

Immobilus

Induces paralysis.

Chamber of Secrets

**14**

Rictusempra

Causes a person to experience a tickling sensation all over the body.

Chamber of Secrets

**15**

Stupefy

Stuns a person or creature (renders unconscious).

Goblet of Fire

**16**

Engorgio

Increases the physical size of an object.

Goblet of Fire

**17**

Protego

A Shield Charm. Creates a temporary shield and blocks simple attacks.

Order of the Phoenix

**18**

Lumos

Produces light from the tip of the wand.

Prisoner of Azkaban

**19**

Locomotor Mortis

The Leg-Locker Curse. Glues a person's legs together.

Sorcerer's Stone

**20**

Aparecium

Reveals the content of anything written using invisible ink.

Chamber of Secrets

**21**

Legilimens

Attempts to break into someone's thoughts.

Order of the Phoenix

**22**

Ennervate

Revives a person (or creature) stunned by _Stupefy_.

Goblet of Fire

**23**

Nox

Puts out the light generated by _Lumos_.

Prisoner of Azkaban

**24**

Incarcerous

Binds the target by conjuring ropes.

Order of the Phoenix

**25**

Serpensortia

Conjures a serpent.

Chamber of Secrets

**26**

Imperio

The Imperius Curse. Puts a person under your complete control. An Unforgivable Curse.

Goblet of Fire

**27**

Portus

Causes an object to become a portkey. A portkey is used for instantaneous transportation from one place to another.

Order of the Phoenix

**28**

Alohomora

Unlocks a closed container, door, window, etc. that was sealed manually or with a simple locking charm.

Sorcerer's Stone

**29**

Aresto Momentum

Reduces (or retards) the speed of a moving object.

Prisoner of Azkaban

**30**

Reducio

Reduces the physical size of an object. The counter to _Engorgio_.

Goblet of Fire

**31**

Arania Exume

Repels arachnids (spiders).

Chamber of Secrets

**32**

Crucio

The Cruciatus Curse (Also called the torture curse). Inflicts significant pain upon a person (or creature). An Unforgivable Curse.

Goblet of Fire

**33**

Vipera Evanesca

Vanishes a serpent that was conjured using _Serpensortia_.

Chamber of Secrets

**34**

Avada Kedavra

The Killing Curse. Causes instantaneous death without leaving any physical marks. This spell cannot be blocked using a shielding charm and has no counter spell. An Unforgivable Curse.

Goblet of Fire

**35**

Finite Incantartem

Cancels and/or reverses the effects of most curses or hexes. It should be noted that some spells require specific counter spells to be nullified; the effects of some others cannot be undone.

Chamber of Secrets


End file.
